


It's not just you.

by Ficcygirl21



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficcygirl21/pseuds/Ficcygirl21
Summary: Archie is helping Kevin train to join cross country. Takes place before the first season.





	1. I like what I see

“How do you do that?”  
“Do what?” Archie asked dropping the weights sloppily to the rubber mat.  
“Lift all that weight”  
“I don’t know, practice? Years of lifting? But that’s not why you’re here right? You said you wanted to work on endurance, cross country is serious, I can run the length of a field, but miles and miles, you’re bold man.” Archie started re-racking the weights as Kevin stood staring, The sparse sunlight streaming in from the grimy windows that dotted the basement varsity gym made the other boys skin seem to glow, a shine of sweat coating his exposed chest and arms.  
“Dude did you hear me?”  
kevin shook his head trying to erase any of those thoughts he had late at night, Archie was his friend, he was supposed to be helping him train for the fall season, and besides he thought to himself those rumors about football camp and Archie and Moose are probably lies, football players date cheerleaders period, end of discussion. “Sorry what was that,”.  
“I said let’s hit the track, I read up about endurance training and with the heat today if we can get 5 miles in you’ll be fine once fall hits.”  
“Yeah sure,“ Kevin said grabbing a towel and his water bottle following the red head upstairs and out into the humid August heat.  
Later that night as he tried to focus on his trig work his mind refused to to stop wandering, those arms, that strong defined chest, when did Archie manage to get so buff, had he really been blind all year focusing so hard so that he could get an early acceptance to yale, that he missed the part of school where everyone got hot?  
He stood up and walked to the mirror hanging on his wall, it’s not that he was unnatractive, just not defined, not god like, he had nice arms he supposed thanks to years of lugging home text books and that V that according to Betty drives girls wild, but it wasn’t girls he was hoping to drive wild, at least he didn’t think it was. These last few months he’s found himself drifting off imagining strong arms wrapped around him late at night, not himself around soft femmine curves, and now that he’s been training with Archie, he can’t help the thoughts that find him late at night.  
The next day they meet before sunrise in the park, Kevin barely slept all night, he dragged himself to the park across town and slumped onto a bench to wait. He heard the old ratty pick up truck pull into the lot behind him and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a strong calloused hand grab his shoulder. “Dude you have got to relax, you nearly knocked me out jumping like that, it’s just me”  
“Yeah, sorry I guess I was…..distracted.”  
“You can’t let things take up space like that in your head, you have to find a way to…. To black out clear your mind and just let your body take over, make sense?”  
“Yeah he croacked, his voice too dry from the words his friend just said, letting his body take over is not what he needed, he needed to stay in control, already with those hands on his shoulder he could feel his body starting to test it’s limits with his mind. “On second thought, maybe I won’t join cross country, maybe I’ll just stick to studying, I don’t know If I can handle the heat…” he got up and started walking back to his house.  
“Kev! Kevin! Wait up man, what’s going on with you?”  
“It’s nothing it’s….” his words trailed off as he turned to to face the other boy, he hadn’t turned all the way around on the bench but now as he spun around he noticed Archie wasn’t wearing a shirt the morning humidity seems to cling to his skin like a coat of armor, he wanted nothing more than to reach out glide his finger down those abs, and feel the muscles beneath that slick skin. He licked his lips, eyes traveling back up to meet auburn eyes.  
“You like what you see?” everyone has whispered for years that Kevin was gay, the seniors on the team laughed in the locker room whenever they would catch a glimpse of him leaving after gym class before practice started, even though some of their own teams mates might not have been a straight cut, Archie included.  
“Yes…” the other boy seems to respond in a haze.” I mean no I mean….” and Kevin turned again picking up speed this time trying to put as much space between him and that torso.  
Just as he was about to turn onto the street an hand reached out grasping his arm and pulling him in. “ I like what I see too ya know”.


	2. Field Houses Are For More Than Storage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie teaches Kevin how to relax after a run.

“We shouldn’t be in here, what if someone hears us, or worse opens the door?” Kevin was starting to panic, it had been a week since the attempted sunrise run at the park when he learned that he wasn’t the only teenager in this town who’s attractions went more towards football player than cheerleader. After stopping him in his tracks that morning Archie pulled him into a searing kiss enough to make Kevin weak in the knees, but as soon as the fog had cleared he immediately began to panic, what if someone saw? It wasn’t that he was closeted, just he wasn’t so…..out. After that, their workout sessions were concluded with extra long steam room sessions where wandering hands made the room even hotter. Today though was the first day they didn’t have the gym all to themselves, all varsity fall athletes we’re strongly encouraged to begin training today in preparation for their upcoming season. The two boys met as they always did out by the track and ran, and then we’re headed inside to the weight room when Archie fell a few steps behind right as they passed the field house. He reached out a strong tanned arm and dragged the taller boy backward and into the shadows of the old equipment storage room as fast as the door shut a bruising kiss was being used to stop him from screaming out.  
“Don’t be so scared of getting caught” the red head murmured between kisses. “Besides, no one ever comes in here anymore.” He felt the brunette relax a little and started to finally return the kisses, allowing his lips to be parted with a trying nip at his bottom lip. “See isn’t this much better than the smelly weight room?”  
“Well, it smells in here too he said with a laugh”  
“Oh shut up,” and with that he started running his hands from the nape of Kevin’s neck down his spine as Kevin let out a loan moan deep in his throat. His kissing became feverish, he wanted to do this all week, and today with the steam room off limits the musty field house with its locking doors was the perfect place for Archie to show Kevin how to really relax after a run.  
Hands traveling down until they rested on the small of his toned back Archie slowly began following a similar southern journey, first he started tracing the jawline , enjoying the salty sweet taste of Kevin’s stubbly chin, another low moan. The brunettes hands made their way to Archie’s shirtless chest, muscles rippling. Archie started placing small kisses on Kevins neck stopping to nip a bit right where his collar bone protruded. Archie wanted to be sure that Kevin understood exactly what his intentions were, claiming his mouth in another hungry kiss he pulled their hips together. He could feel how hard kevin was in nothing but flimsy basket ball shorts and he allowed his hands to travel around and grope at Kevin, he gasped.  
“I think I might be able to Help you out with this,” he let his fingers tease across the waistband of Kevin’s shorts. “Yesssss.” He hissed through gritted teeth, he didn’t know exactly what Archie had in mind, they hadn’t done much aside from some serious making out and some groping, but here in the humid cramped space something told him to trust the red head, let him take control for a change, which was so not Kevin's style. Archie started to trail kisses down Kevin’s chest and abs till he was right at the waist line. Slowly he peeled the fabric down and trailed his tongue further down tracing those chiseled V lines. He wrapped his long fingers around Kevin’s length and gave a soft slide, Kevin’s eyes closed and Archie brought his lips to the head, slowly licking. “Jesus fuck” Kevin whispered and that was all the confirmation Archie needed before engulfing as much as he could. His eyes snapped up to meet the other boys, he stared down as if in shock and started working up and down using his one hand to steady Kev’s thigh while the other traced back up to tease across hardened nipples. “Fuck fuck fuck” Kevin whispered again. Archie increased his pace loving the sound of the usually uptight boy losing control. Kevin’s hips bucked upward and Archie knew that he could finish this quickly, he scraped his teeth gently across the delicate skin and was rewarded with a sound that could only be described as otherworldly, thin nimble fingers were pulling at his hair and he went back to an increased pace “fuck Arch fuck fuck I’m I’m….” and Archie felt Kevin’’s release as it washed across his tongue swallowing what he could kevin’s weight slumped against the door, heaving breath Archie let him collect himself as he made quick work of dealing with his own situation, walking back out of the field house in detected would be tricky, and he didn’t feel like dealing with that with a huge erection. As he was about to finish he noticed Kevin move closer, slowly kneeling in front of him with questioning eyes, Archies brow rose questioningly, his hand was shoved away as Kevin’s fingered wrapped around him thumb brushing the head for a slick of precum he worked swiftly as he caught Archie in a warm kiss, he could taste a bit of salty remainder of himself on the other boys lips in a way that was both disgusting and extremely hot. Archie came quickly on his hands and the dusty floor .Kevin pulled his lips away and brought his fingers up to his mouth slowly licking them clean, “You’re fucking hot” Archie mouthed a sly smile spreading across his lips, “So are you” Kevin laughed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the views, as of now the next chapter is the last but I could be persuaded to write more, originally I intended this to be the first half of more major work with different ships.


	3. It's Archie....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could learning how to relax make someone who's always been in control lose it all?

Kevin stared at the big red letter in the corner of his latest Math test, B. A B was unacceptable. People who get B’s don’t go to Ivy League schools, he’s never gotten a B. He could feel his chest growing tight, his vision going slightly blurry he was having a panic attack, here, in school in front of people, which made him panic more! He rose from his desk in the front row and ran for the door. Betty shot Veronica a concerned look, she glanced at his desk and saw the incriminating grade and knew he was freaking out. Miss Simpkins has barely been bothered by the best student in junior year running out of her classroom. “Uhm, Miss Simpkins, can I be excused” Betty asked tentatively “Oh of Course dear” Betty tried not to let the door slam behind her as she started searching for Kevin, where would he have gone? Not the boys bathroom, too gross, not the gym that’s Archie’s safe space, and she herself had the blue and gold. The Library! With its quiet shelves and tomes that don’t judge of course he would feel safest there.  
She turned the corner to the sciences sections, the dusty windows and dim lighting seemed like the perfect spot for someone trying to hide, and she was right in the far corner under a weak sun beam there was Kevin legs folded up, forehead resting on his knees and slowly made her was over and slid down the wall to sit next to him, he glanced over eyes shining threatening to let tears slip away.  
“Hey” she whispered.  
“Betty help me” he sobbed and with that the tears escaped tracing down his cheeks.  
“Hey, hey, it’s just one test, not even a final or a midterm it’s not the end of the world” she said rubbing his shoulder.  
“No, not that I mean yeah that but it’s just…. I’ve been….. I don’t…..” He was grasping at phrases trying to find the words to tell his best friend that he’s spiraling and he can’t see to stop and he he doesn’t want it to stop either, “it’s...it’s Archie” he sobbed head collapsing back to his drawn up knees.  
“What’s Archie?” Confusion clouding the air between them. Nobody knew about the two of them, if there was a two of them. Kevin never dated he needs to spend all his free time studying and being president of clubs and playing sports everything that was important to him until that moment that strong arms had pulled him into a fiery kiss and dragged him down the rabbit hole that had been the past two months. He had to tell her she’s managed to do it, juggle dates and grades and the news paper and being a river vixen maybe Betty could help him figure this out, but telling her felt like a betrayal saying the words aloud, that he’s been messing around with Archie every chance they got. It felt like pulling the tablecloth from a delicately set table, one minor mistake and everything would shatter. “Not here, but after school? At pops?” He asked trying not to sound so frail.  
“Sure Kev, whatever you need, but is Archie in trouble? What did you mean it’s Archie?” He shuddered a bit trying to control his breathing “Ignore that, I’ll explain it I just well I panicked.”  
“I know, but it’s ok, I have no idea what you're panicking about but I’ll do what I can to help you are you sure you want to wait till after school?”  
“Yeah, I….I just need some time, tell Miss Simpkins I’m sick and grab my things? I’m going to try to convince the nurse to send me home.”  
“Kev, you’ve never missed a day of school…”  
“ I know”  
“Are you sure? I don’t know if letting you walk home alone like this is ok.”  
“I’ll be ok I promise just meet me at pops… alone no Veronica, no Ethel and definitely no Jughead ok?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be there.” She tried to give him a small smile but she had no clue what was going on and was starting to fear something really terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be a short three chapter fiction, this chapter is very short though but I wanted to get something posted today. Honestly I'm really enjoying writing this story and while I don't really ship them, I want to see where this story could go. Please leave some love if you have any thoughts on this ship and what you might want to see, I make no promises though. 
> 
>  
> 
> AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


	4. So Now You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin comes clean to Betty

Ch. 4 so now you know 

Betty’s eyes are wide as she takes a long sip of her strawberry shake letting the new information process. “So let me get this straight, Archie was helping you train for cross country which you didn’t end up going out for, but one day he kissed you and now you guys have been hooking up in secret for months and He’s been asking you for help studying but instead you spend more time messing around and now your grades are dropping?” She inhaled, eyes drifting back up to Kevin’s.   
“Uhm yeah, pretty much.”   
“Kevin that’s amazing” she squealed clapping her hands together blonde signature ponytail flipping back and forth.   
“Shhh keep your voice down it is not amazing!”   
“Now we can go on double dates! You, Archie, me and Juggie!”   
“No! There will be no double dates, this isn’t something I want out in public I don’t even think I want this anymore I want to go back to the way things were, I want to have control of my life, not spend my nights hoping to hear rustling in the bushes by my bedroom only to let a red headed Adonis in to distract me.” His eyes keep darting around to make sure no one can hear them.   
“In the summer it was fun, it was…. New, but now I should be studying but we’re hiding out in his old tree house, I like to get a strict 9 hours of sleep every night, but everytime my dad works the night shift I find myself inviting him over and we stay up all night, it’s ruining my life! I don’t understand how other people handle this, how do you handle it?”  
“Well for starters, all that hiding out and secret keeping is probably what’s causing you all this stress, have you talked to him? If you didn’t have to keep things such a secret then maybe you wouldn’t have to stay up all night. Do you like like him? I mean have you talked about any of this?”  
“What! No of course not! I mean he’s a jock he’s Mr. Football he doesn’t want to be seen out with me. And I don’t even know if he’s like…..”  
“Like what? Like gay? I feel like that’s a conversation you should have had a while ago.”  
Just then the bell above the door rings and of course who comes tumbling in but the man of the hour, Archie Andrews, red hair catching the sunlight in a way that makes him seem even more godly and as always with him, Jughead who makes a beeline right to Betty’s side forcing Kevin to slide over and allow Archie to squeeze into his side of the booth.  
“And just what are you two talking about?” Jughead inquired swiping the cherry off the mountain of whipped cream adorning Betty’s milkshake.   
“Nothing” Kevin blurted.   
“Kev you have got to relax.” Betty laughed tapping his foot under the table. “We were talking about the fall formal, it’s no secret we’re in charge of the decorations, and I know its a few weeks away but you know us A types, we just love planning.” It was then than Kevin realized Betty’s feet were tucked under her in the booth and that the foot, and the hand now resting against his leg there in Pops for anyone (well anyone under a table) to see. He shifted uncomfortably but the grip on his thigh just gave a little squeeze.   
“Archie, who do you have your sights on this year? A certain raven haired vixen perhaps,” Jughead teased.   
“Actually Jug, I don’t know if I’m going to go this year,”  
“You have to go! You’re nominated for fall formal King!” Kevin blurted out.   
“Oh yeah. Right, but actually Jug it's not a vixen that’s caught my eye, it’s a fellow bulldog this year,” his grip on the brown haired boy tightened again.   
“Really? Finally found someone to peak that interest” Jughead said with a smirk, “do we know him?”   
“Oh for sure, you both know him very well.”  
Kevin’s mouth was dry there was a buzzing in his head and he was sure his vision was about to blackout.  
Betty gave Kevin a small sly smile across the table and he could feel his heart pounding against his ribs threatening to shatter each and every one of them individually. “I have to go” he tried to leave the booth, but Archie had him trapped and his chest was growing tighter, “Please….” it came out more as a whimper than a request and Archie turned toward him eyebrow raised.   
“Don’t you want to hear who I’m planning on asking to the dance?”   
What kind of game was this, he just  
Had his hand on his thigh, last night the same gesture, only with less fabric to soften the burning heat Archie radiates.   
“ Nope, I’m good I just, I have to go my dad wanted me home.”   
“It’s a weeknight, your dad works the overnight shift Kev, everyone knows that.” Jughead said with a sly smile.   
He huffed and let himself fall back into the booth.   
“So, Archie, you were saying, a fellow Bulldog?”   
Kevin looked around desperately trying to find something to do, to touch anything to keep him grounded.   
“ Yeah, it’s just well,” he slid his body a little closer to Kevin in the booth, “I’ve always had a thing for brunettes.” He turned his head and placed a chaste peck on Kevin’s check, “what do you think? Want to go to the dance with me?”   
Jughead and Betty gave him a knowing smile.  
“I...I-I”  
“Oh come on! Don’t leave the man waiting Kevin” jughead chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there's just one more chapter in me for this story line, but thank you so much to everyone reading this! I'm open to some suggestions in the comments to keep going but I don't really know where else to take this pairing. Sorry this chapter is so short, The last one will be worth it I just wanted to get something posted for y'all. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
